


Beachy Vibes

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Ellicksongchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie reflect on the beach. Ellick Song Challenge week one. Song FIc to Kokomo by the Beach Boys. The Prompt was a song that reminds you of Summer.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 22





	Beachy Vibes

Beachy Vibes

Nick Torres grew up by the ocean. He learned to surf at age 5 when his doctor said he couldn’t play baseball. He Became a lifeguard at 16 and spent the next 3 summers advising tourists of heatstroke and rip tides. His weekend job ignited a love for helping people and serving people, which was his saving grace. When his friends turned to drugs, gangs, and violence, Nick dug deeper into saving beachgoers.

When he turned 18, his boss, a former Marine, Suggested that he join the Marines because he was driven to save people. Nick declined because he wanted to get married and start a family and was happy staying a lifeguard. His Fiance was going to school to be a veterinarian and was okay with Nick being a lifeguard. That was until Sofia died. Nick, a month after her funeral, enlisted in the Marines and was stationed in San Diego. After 3 years of jet setting all over the world, Nick met an old man who recommended becoming a cop, a Navy cop. It intrigued Nick, and he requested a change in orders. Nick was heading to FLETC and started his work at NCIS. His boss recommended deep undercover, and Nick jumped at the idea of traveling and not having a family.

That was 15 years ago.

It had been 15 years since he was anywhere near the ocean. Nick breathed in the salt- sea breeze, and his alarm clock awoke him with the old song Kokomo from the Beach Boys. The soft sounds of soft rock played on the hotel radio.

Aruba, Jamaica, oh, I want to take ya.  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama.  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go, Jamaica

Nick turned off the hotel alarm. 

He could smell coconuts and Coffee. Nick turned over in bed and noticed the other side was unoccupied. Nick went in search of his mate. 

Ellie Torres sighed and sipped her coffee, feeling the warm Sun bring peace to her soul. She loved the ocean. Being raised in Oklahoma, going to the beach was once a year, maybe twice. This hotel had private Cabanas. Ellie being an early riser, woke with the Sun and watching the sun color the world and bring the world of Hawaii to life. The tropical birds and flowers seem to come to life when the sun touched them.

When Ellie suggested somewhere tropical, she didn’t realize how much she would love to be by the ocean. Every time she has been somewhere tropical with Jake, it was full of hikes and elegant dinners typical tourist things. 

However, three days into their 2nd-anniversary trip. Ellie learned that Nick really enjoyed talking to locals and being learning what the locals did and which hikes did they recommend. It totally changed Her way of traveling. Nick had an impact on everything she did. 

Ellie was wrapped in a comfy cardigan to keep the chill away. ANd she was strumming on her guitar. Nick approached slowly entranced by his wife’s melodic voice continuing the song playing on the radio.

Off the Florida Keys, there’s a place called Kokomo.  
That’s where you want to go to get away from it all.  
Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand  
We’ll be falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band.  
Down in Kokomo

Nick leaned against the door and listened. Ellie looked up at her husband and flashing him a brilliant smile.

“What are you thinking about?” Nick asked softly as Ellie put down the guitar. 

“How wonderful it would be to live by the ocean,” Ellie said honestly. Ellie wandered over to kiss her husband.

When they pulled away, Nick wrapped Ellie in a dance hold, and they together sang the chorus of the song that seemed to linger in the air. They danced around the porch as a tropical breeze swirled around them. 

Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we’ll get there fast, and then we’ll take it slow  
That’s where we want to go, way down in Kokomo

*********************  
It was 3 weeks since she was home. And it had been 4 months since they had visited their beach house. As Ellie came up the stairs to her beach house, she stopped as she heard Nick’s voice, and their children singing along with their father. 

Martinique, that Montserrat mystique  
We’ll put out to sea, and we’ll perfect our chemistry  
And by and by we’ll defy a little bit of gravity  
Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye, give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we’ll get there fast, and then we’ll take it slow  
That’s where we want to go, way down in Kokomo

Ellie had been called away to Afghanistan right before their family trip. Ellie assured them their journey will still happen. So now she was home. Ellie listened in through the screen door of their beach house. 

Her family was dancing and singing at the top of their lungs to the old Beach Boys’ favorite. Ellie knocked on the door, and simultaneously her children turned around. Clayton, the 5-year-old son, and Estrella, their three-year-old, saw their mother, and both yelled, “Mama!!!” Dancing forgotten, they ran over to their mother and tackled her. 

Ellie breathed in the scent of the ocean, sand, coconuts, and finally, her home. She kissed her children soundly and spoke soft Spanish to them, to which they answered readily. 

Nick watched as his family reunited. He waited until his children disengaged from his wife. 

Ellie glanced at Nick and mouthed I love You. 

Nick mouthed it back. Finally, their children returned to the music and their activity, Ellie hugged Nick and kissed him soundly. 

“Welcome Home,” Nick whispered. 

“When did you guys get here?” Ellie asked as she watched her children.

“We drove down last night.” Nick kissed her forehead. “We wanted to be here before you, but not too much.”

Ellie smiled at her husband as Estrella came over and wanted to be up. Ellie lifted her daughter into her arms. 

“Mama, what are we going to do?” Estrella asked. 

“Well, right now, we are going to finish our dance party. Dj if you can cue up the song that was the last playing please,” Ellie said as she dipped Estrella and kissed her until she squealed. 

Nick turned on Kokomo again as the Beach Boys sang to the family.

Port au Prince, I want to catch a glimpse  
Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo  
Now if you want to go and get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go  
oh I want to take you down to  
Kokomo, we’ll get there fast, and then we’ll take it slow  
That’s where we want to go, way down in Kokomo  
Aruba, Jamaica, oh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego, baby why don’t we go

Clayton started twirling, Ellie danced with Estrella and Nick did a salsa jig. Suddenly a mamba line. Soon everyone was dancing around the living room. And Ellie was happy to be home.


End file.
